


Summer Heat - Fell wolves

by Madkingred, MysteryNA



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Knot kidding ya on this one kiddies, Knotting, M/M, One-Shot, Pack, Sex in the woods, Smut, Wolf-fucking, fell wolves, heat - Freeform, male-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkingred/pseuds/Madkingred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryNA/pseuds/MysteryNA
Summary: More RP collabs. This story originated from a fell wolves RP with the Madkingred.Fell and Red, as dubbed in fell-wolves are mated together. Their first litter of pups are moving on with their own mates, while these two get it on for a second litter.





	

 Fell watched his daughter Storm leave with her new mate. 

 His own mate, Red was sitting at his side, watching quietly until she was gone before he broke the silence to voice his thoughts. “We will hafta start doubling our patrols when the pups are gone.”

“We still have a decent pack, even if the pups leave.”

“Yeah...I know....but it still gets worrying sometimes....” Red also didn't want to admit that he would miss Storm... but it was the way of the wolves...sides, he still had his other pups and his mate...not to mention he would probably be distracted by his heat anyway so it was best to be happy for his daughter and focus on his pack mates that were still here

“Promoted straight from Omega to Alpha. Although her position as omega was only a punishment. She is going to make a wonderful alpha.” Fell mused thoughtfully.

“Well she did say she wanted to be a den maker like me...so now she will be.”

 Fell nodded in agreement. “Shall we return to the den and alert the rest of the pups to her absence?”

“Yeah...maybe it will get Rune to stop pacing a rut into the den floor...” Red walked past his mate and swatted him with his tail playfully before trotting back to the den.

 Amused, Fell nipped the tail and raced ahead of Red while his mate chased after him, trying to nip at his hind legs.

“Come on stumpy legs, you aren't going to catch me at this pace.” He called over his shoulder teasingly.

 Red then lunged at Fell's hind legs and lightly bit down

“Ouch, hahaha.” Turning on his mate, he tackled him to the ground and bit his shoulder carefully.

 Red gasped in surprise when he was suddenly tackled to the ground and gasped once more when his shoulder was bit. Wagging his tail, he licked at his mate's neck teasingly.

 Releasing the neck, Fell gently chomped Red's ear and tugged it playfully.

 Red pushed Fell's face away and bit his shoulder in return.

 Flopping down, he laid on top of Red and pretended to stretch out.

“H-hey~ yer bony body is crushing me~”

“Did I hear something?”

“Yes! Me! Yer mate.”

“Who, speak up a little more clearly, I can't understand you.”

“It’s Red......the runt ya mated with and had pups with....and is currently on top of.”

“Hm... not ringing a bell.”

“Boss~” Red whined as he tried to wiggle out from under his mate.

Pretending to finally take notice, he got up. “Oh, did I crush you?” Fell asked innocently with a hint of a grin.

“Yes! Ya big asshole~” He attempted to slap at his mate's face with his paw, but he couldn't quite reach.

 Fell lowered down to accept his punishment and Red softly slapped at his face with his paw. Once Red was satisfied, he licked his mate’s teeth softly.

 Fell parted his teeth and stared down with gentle eyes while Red kissed him softly, tail wagging out behind him. After seeing one of their pups get paired off with a mate, it made him appreciate his own even more.

 Slipping his tongue past Red's teeth, he attentively licked around the moist cavern; taking his time stroking along the surface and walls before outlining the jaw, taking note of all the sharp fangs that trembled slightly around his exploration.

“Mmm~” Red moaned quietly as he pressed forward and met his mate's tongue with his own. The two appendages brushed and curled around each other, causing sparks of pleasurable magic to course through the pair, igniting their desire to mate.

 Pulling back, Fell breathed out a breath of hot air. “It's spring~ There's no need to hold back~”

“Yeah....but were out in the open....” Red whispered with a blush.

“The den is occupied and are you getting shy?”

“N-no! But were still pretty close to the den...and I’m pretty sure the rest of the pack would hear us...”

“Hehe... we'll just be showing these youngsters a thing or two about how it's done~”

 Red's blush deepened as he nipped at his mate's fur around his neck.

 Chuckling, Fell got to his feet and picked Red up bridal style. “Guess we'll just have to relocate~”

 His blush was as bright as his name as he was picked up and he wrapped his paws around the taller's neck.

 Carrying him around the side of the mountain, he set Red down in a small grove that was surrounded by a cluster of trees. The area was still in the open air but it was fairly covered and private. “How's this?”

“Much better~”

 Lowering himself over Red, he hovered close to his face and looked at him with a sly smile. “Come get it~”

 Red grinned before pulling his mate down into a heated kiss.

 Fell sank down further, pressing back into the kiss and grinded his hips against his mates.

 Red gasped into the kiss and grinded back eagerly. He had waited all fucking winter to be able to do this with his mate and dammit he was going to savor every second of it.

“Let's fill that belly of yours with more of our offspring, what do you say?”

“Ha~ Yes please boss~” Red begged needily.

 Leaning close to Red's ear, he whispered. “That's what I like to hear~” Pressing a paw gently under Red's chin, he tilted his head back and licked the vertebrae before biting down.

 A shiver of pleasure went down his spine before he was moaning loudly as Fell bit his neck.

 Pleasured by the reaction, he bucked his hips down against Red's again and grinded harder.

“Ahh~! Boss!” Red moaned out as he lifted his hips to meet the grinding.

“We've got to much clothing on, wanna get started on stripping us?”

“Yes!” Red nodded as he moved his paws under his mate's shirt and lifted it up over his head. He licked at the other's ribs and nipped them lightly.

“Heh, so eager…” Sliding his paws down Red's frame, he gripped the waistband of his shorts and shimmied them down slowly, purposefully letting his paw dip into his crotch and tug the material down from the center.

“Ha~” Red gasped as he lifted his hips and moved his paws to help remove his mate's pants as well.

 After Red's shorts were fully removed, he helped with his own pants and drew back to look his mate over lustfully.

 Red wagged his tail softly as a blush dusted his face.

“So sexy and all mine~” Prowling closer, he pressed down on Red's chest to lay him back before lowering himself down to Red's pelvis. “Let's not waste time...”

“Hah- hah- always yers boss…” Red panted as his magic formed an entrance for his mate.

 Nuzzling the entrance, he licked around Red's pelvis, drawing close to the pussy lips but always veering away to lavish all areas of the sensitive bone.

“Ahh! Hnn~ b-boss~” red begged and whined in need not wanting to be teased further.

“If you want it, then make me take you~”

 Red was up in an instant and pinned his mate on his back, licking his teeth wantonly before sliding down and licking at fell's pelvis.

“Oh fuck! God damn do I love it when you get aggressive!” His magic collected in his pelvis with no delay and formed a hard red cock already dripping with need. “I'm already so fucking turned on!”

“Good~” Red smirked before licking up Fell's length and suckling the pre-cum from the tip before engulfing the other's cock into his mouth.

 A deep rumbling growl rolled out of his throat from the pleasurable feeling of Red's moist cavern over his cock. “God you are perfect!”

 Red's tail wagged at the praise and moaned around Fell taking him deeper while insistently bobbing.

“Ahhh! Easy there love, or you're going to make me cum early. Lay back for me~”

 Red pulled off and nodded as he laid back submissively.

 Crawling over his mate, he positioned his cock at Red's ruby lips and rubbed up against the folds.

“Hah~ boss, please impregnate me with yer seed~”

 Fell snarled and thrusted all the way in to the hilt. “Damnit Red!” A shudder rolled down his spine. “You're going to make me lose control!”

“Ahhh~! It's alright if ya do boss, I can handle it~”

“Ngh... good.. because I'm not stopping till you're swollen with my cum.” Drawing his hips back to the tip, he angled his pelvis before thrusting back in sharply.

“Ahh~ fuck yes! Please don't stop~” Red begged as his paws dug into the earth beneath him.

 Thrusting in at a steady pace, he nibbled Red's ribs, giving each one special attention.

“Hnn~ bite harder please ~?”

“As you wish.” Clamping down harder, he pulled back to bite another rip and continued to trail bite marks all along his mate's body.

 Red moaned as he arched his spine and lifted his hips to take his mate deeper.

 Gripping Red's hips, he pulled him up and fucked him faster, bucking his hips up in quick succession.

“Ha-ahh~!” He screamed in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit suddenly making him come as he saw stars.

 Fell licked up Red's sternum and continued bucking into him through his orgasm. He was just on the border of release, but the pleasure wasn't enough, he needed more.

 Red panted from over stimulation before pulling his mate down and licking his vertebrae before sinking his teeth in. Moaning from the pleasure.

“Nnn-hah... let's get a second orgasm out of you before I release~” Lowering a paw, he fondled Red's clit.

“Mm-naahhh~” Red moaned as he saw white and released a second time shortly after.

 As Red's walls tightened around his length, he gave one last thrust to push himself over the edge before cumming. His thrusts slowed to a steady pace of rocking his hips through his own release, until he milked his cock dry. Once satisfied, he slowed to a stop to catch his breath. “That's 1 for 2. Shall we see how many more we can get?”

“Hah, hah~ oh fuck yes~”

 Pulling out, he looked down at Red's wet cunt and dipped down to drink their mixed fluids. “Mmm.. you taste great~”

“Hnn~ well ya sure seem to enjoy dessert before dinner.”

“Nyehehe, especially when the dessert is presented to me so tantalizingly.” Smothering his face against the cunt, he licked and sucked eagerly, before thrusting his tongue inside deeper, brushing over the inner walls.

“Hnn~ fuck! Ya have the tongue of a god I swear ~”

 Chuckling, he pulled back momentarily to speak. “Then let this godly appendage send you to heaven~” Picking up Red's legs, he hoisted them over his shoulders and slid back inside the pussy, tongue fucking him roughly and using his magic to enlarge the appendage.

“Ahh~ yes please ~” Red begged as he felt himself getting closer to his release.

“Cum for me~ don't hold back. We've got all the time in the world~” Humming, he rolled his tongue against the walls, sending spirals of oversensitive stimulation up the cunt.

 Red's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he came.

 Pulling back, Fell licked his teeth and stared at Red in amusement. “Shall we stop? You look wasted~”

“Hah, hah...n-no...I’m good...”

“If you say so~ Do me a favor love and flip over onto your hands and knees.”

 Red nodded and rolled onto his hands and knees as instructed.

 Taking hold of his mate’s hips, he thrusted back in fully and rammed his backside relentlessly. “When I said I was going to fill you, I meant it~”

“Hng! Fuck yes~ please fill me up boss~” Red begged as he dug into the ground with his paws.

“With. pleasure.” Rocking against Red, his claws scraped the sides of Red's hips as he squeezed tighter around his pelvis to keep a firm rough pace.

 Red panted and moaned rocking his hips back into his mate's thrusts.

 Taking hold of Red's tail, he yanked on it with each thrust and watched Red's reaction to the new action.

“Ooo~ pull harder!”

“Hehe, you've got it.” Pulling the tail back harder, it in effect pulled Red's pelvis back into the thrusts.

“Fuck-hah, I love you Red!” With one last sharp buck into Red's wet heat, he grinded into the pussy before shuddering and releasing in thick spurts.

 Red moaned as he came for a fourth time and collapsed against the ground panting. “Ha-ha- love ya to boss~”


End file.
